<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suicides Within the Tempest by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065942">Suicides Within the Tempest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assisted Suicide, Beheading, Consensual, F/F, F/M, Guro, Seppuku, Snuff, Stabbing, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to go through the Tempest countless times, the armored girls decide they can't take it anymore and happily kill themselves one-by-one.<br/>Amelia beheads Effie, then commits seppuku<br/>Tharja stabs herself through the heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suicides Within the Tempest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Effie brought her spear through the throat of the Tempest-corrupted Felicia. She watched as the form of the clumsy maid slumped down to the floor, her dagger falling out of her limp hands. “Okay, that’s the last of them.” She called out to the other armored units that were there with her. “All done here as well!” Amelia cried out from her side, and if the screams coming from the direction where Tharja went off to were to be trusted, the Plegian sorceress must have been having some fun with the soldiers opposing them as well. Although no sounds came from the direction the Black Knight took out in, the blue portal opening in front of them seemed to be confirming that all the enemy soldiers were dead as she and Amelia met up in front of it.</p><p>“This portal should take us towards the end. So if we want to go through with it, now’s the time.” Amelia spoke out towards Effie, and the Nohrian knight nodded. “I haven’t changed my mind. How about you?” She asked Amelia back, and the blonde knight bopped her head slightly with a weak smile. “Me neither… I can’t carry on like this.” As she heard that, Effie thought back to how it came to this.</p><p>When the masked swordsman using the name of Marth came to Askr, requesting help in containing the threat posed by the Tempest, Kiran wasn’t very happy to do that. In the end, however, he delegated the four of them to that. Although at first they were all eager to fight in it, their enthusiasm quickly died down. Having fought through the Tempest once, they returned only to see it still active in full force. So they went in again. And again. And again. Effie lost count after about twenty times, but it seemed that they would be bound to carry on like that forever. And as if it wasn’t a terrible enough vision of the future, the faceless soldiers they were facing at first had by now all been replaced with corrupted versions of heroes they knew. Effie was still traumatized by the first time she had to kill Lady Elise, the princess coming at her with very powerful magic until she stabbed her through the heart with her lance. And as they continued to go through the Tempest, it seemed they all became very tired of it. So when Amelia suggested a way of escaping the Tempest, a way that had the promise of being very enjoyable for all of them, Effie was all up for it.</p><p>Because of that, Effie began removing the pieces of her pink-and-gold armor one by one. She placed them all on the ground close together, continuing to undress until all that she still had on were her dark pink panties and her pink bra. Looking over to Amelia, the blonde soldier had removed her red armor as well, staying just in her white skirt and -Effie’s heart began to beat a bit faster as she saw it - not wearing a bra, her round, average sized breasts clearly visible to her. Effie could feel herself becoming aroused very quickly. During their time fighting together, she found herself developing a crush on the cute and energetic axe knight. However, it seemed that Amelia had feelings for the Black Knight, so Effie was forced to endure her unrequited love while continuing to fight alongside them. Being able to see the girl naked up close was something she very much desired, and one of Effie’s hands began touching her pussy as she pulled her panties off.</p><p>Amelia watched as Effie touched herself, not realizing that the girl was fantasizing about her. She grabbed the hem of her skirt, and pulled it off as well, Effie moaning loudly as she was given the view of Amelia’s unshaved snatch. Amelia looked at the Black Knight for a moment, considering her options, then approached Effie. She undid the Nohrian’s bra, exposing her breasts - comparable in size to Amelia’s - and she gave them a nice squeeze with her hands. Effie screamed in pleasure, an orgasm rocking through her as she stared at the beautiful, happy face of Amelia. The knight’s fondling of her breasts easily brought her over the edge, since she never expected her fantasies to be fulfilled. Still, as Effie breathed heavily after her orgasm, she realized she wanted more. Amelia let go of her breasts and took a step back, worry appearing on her face.</p><p>“Sorry, I should have asked before I did that. You just seemed like you needed a hand, so I wanted to help.” Amelia tried to apologize, but Effie grabbed her hand with both of hers, eager to correct her.<br/>“You don’t have to apologize. In fact, I’ve dreamt of nothing more than you doing this for most of our time here in the Tempest.” Amelia’s mouth opened as she realized what Effie’s words meant. “And even after you did that, I have another request for you. I beg you, make love to me before we go through with this.” </p><p>Amelia stared at the Nohrian knight for a moment. She stole a glance at the Black Knight, who appeared nearby in the meantime, but the black helmet covering all of his face gave her no help. However, it seemed to her that the knight moved his head down slightly, and she took that as a sign of encouragement.</p><p>Walking over to Effie, she pushed her fingers inside Effie’s snatch. She slid them in and out for a moment, enjoying the wetness caused by Effie’s earlier orgasm, before dropping to her knees. She forced her tongue inside Effie, and began licking away at her insides. She used her hands to stop Effie from moving her hips, letting her work on her without any interruptions - even if it was her first time eating out a woman, Amelia tried her best to do it. She wanted to repay Effie for all the battles they fought together, and if Effie’s moans were any sign of it, it seemed that she was doing quite a good job. Effie’s fingers were running through Amelia’s blonde hair, with her trying to get a feel of as much of the younger knight’s body as she could before she was finished. With her arousal peaking easily as her deepest fantasy was unfolding, Effie soon came again. And as the girl cried out in pleasure, Amelia found herself quite aroused as well.</p><p>Amelia removed her tongue from inside Effie, and moved a bit back before getting up. Her fingers played with her snatch as she walked over and picked up her axe. Effie dropped to her knees, sated with her double orgasm and quite happy with herself as she waited for Amelia to take her life. She outstretched her neck, showing it to Amelia. With a quick, yet powerful swing of her weapon, Amelia sliced cleanly through it, Effie’s head dropping to the ground near her body as it collapsed forwards. After she did that, Amelia immediately let go of her axe and started masturbating quite enthusiastically. Effie’s cut off head was given the sight of the blonde enjoying herself over her corpse before she passed away.</p><p>For how aroused Amelia was, she managed to get her lust in control a few moments later. With Effie dead, there was no backing out of what they agreed to, and she knew she had to prepare for her own death as well. With that in mind, she walked over to the Black Knight and dropped to her knees. Although the man had not spoken yet, they had agreed upon the details earlier. Her fingers slid against the cold, black metal, and it didn’t take her long to remove the codpiece. Her fingers, sticky with both Effie’s cunt honey and her own as well, grabbed hold of his already erect cock, and she pumped down on it to bring it to full size. After doing that, she leaned closer, her lips wrapping around the tip of his dick, lubricating it with her saliva. She slurped it inside her mouth, enjoying the feeling of it pressing against the back of her throat as she struggled to take the entirety of it down her throat.</p><p>After taking his entire length inside her a few times, Amelia felt herself getting very aroused again. She pulled her head back and got up again, then tried to push the Black Knight down to the floor. Although she wasn’t strong enough to force the man to go over, he did what she wanted and lied down on the floor. She grabbed the knife from the ground near Felicia’s corpse, then climbed on top of him. She positioned her pussy over his cock, then rammed down on him, forcing his dick, lubricated with her saliva, to easily slide inside her. With all the times she managed to get the Black Knight to fuck her, she was still amazed with how full her pussy felt when taking his length inside her. With each of her bounces a surge of pleasure filled her body, and although the man wasn’t showing it, she was sure that the Black Knight was enjoying it as much as she was.</p><p>As wave after wave of pleasure went through her body, the blonde knight knew it was the time for her to move on to her death. She placed the knife on one side of her belly, then forced it through her skin. Her bouncing only sped up as the pain shoot through her, trying her best to counter the pain with more pleasure. She continued to cut through her abdomen, opening a bleeding cut across the entirety of her flat stomach, before finishing the cut. As some of her guts began to slip out of her belly, she crashed down on the Black Knight’s cock harder than before, finally getting to the last orgasm of her life.</p><p>As the Black Knight felt her pussy clenching on his cock, with the orgasm shaking Amelia’s body, he grabbed hold of Alondite. When Amelia’s orgasm began to die down, he sliced through her neck with the sword, decapitating the girl neatly as well, an expression of pleasure clinging to her face. And just as she had asked him beforehand, he continued to fuck her headless corpse until he blew his load inside her, with her detached head getting a view of her body still being fucked before she too passed on.</p><p>Once he was finished, the Black Knight removed Amelia’s body from on top of him and got up, reattaching the part of his armor that Amelia had removed. Moans coming from one direction revealed to him that Tharja had been watching all that as it unfolded, the Plegian sorceress obviously enjoying the show with one hand under the bottom of her red, armored bikini. Her choice of armor - just an armored bikini, with a festive cloak and boots - seemed odd to him at first, but after fighting in countless battles at her side he grow used to it - after all, the girl certainly proved to be quite skilled in battle with her magic. As he turned towards her, Tharja understood that he was telling her to leave. Her arousal only spiked as she realized that her own death would follow up soon, and the black haired sorcerer continued to finger herself until she came.</p><p>Once she was done with that, she and the Black Knight both went through the portal, ending up at their intended destination - a distorted version of the Ylisstol Castle. As the two of them disappeared from this world, a masked, blue-haired swordswoman emerged from the portal.<br/>“Oh no…” Lucina’s heart froze as she saw the two naked, headless corpses in front of the portal. She didn’t know the reason why would the heroes she asked for help would do that, but it seemed that the other two were okay - at least for now. She went through the portal as well, and ended up almost walking into the Black Knight. Far in the distance, she could see Tharja walking off towards the castle Lucina knew so well. She wanted to hurry after her, but the Black Knight grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. And began explaining to her just what her asking them for help had caused the three women that were fighting with him to do.</p><p>Tharja stormed into the Ylisstol Castle, blasting through anyone that stood in her way with her magic. She got to the final chamber, face to face with the man in charge of the Tempest’s forces. And just as before, it was Robin, twisted with the Tempest’s magic. But Tharja didn’t care if he was corrupted, her hands already undoing her bra and revealing her huge breasts. “Please! Fuck me!” She called out desperately while taking off her bottom, revealing her soaked pussy. She half expected him to kill her on the spot, but it seemed that the Tempest’s magic was no match for basic male instincts. <br/>Although Robin stayed silent, she could see the inviting look in his eyes, and she ran over to him, forcing the front of his robes open. She stroked his cock with one hand, getting him hard enough before sliding onto his dick. Although Robin stayed mostly silent, she still had her fun while riding his cock, trying to steal kisses from him and having her hands explore his body underneath his robes. And so she continued to move against him, basking in the knowledge that she got to have sex with the man she was obsessed with. As she felt him release his load inside her, thought that it was just the perfect way to end her life.</p><p>Her orgasm followed shortly after, with her loud moans filling the otherwise empty halls of the Ylisstol Castle. And as her orgasm was dying down, she took hold of the candelabra she was using as the way to channel her magic while fighting. The candles had been removed beforehand, and the part that used to hold them was sharpened into a deadly weapon. Grabbing hold of it with both of her hands, she placed it between her breasts, angling it slightly to the left. And with a swift motion, she stabbed herself with it, the tip of it going straight into her heart. The organ fluttered rapidly as it was skewered with the cold metal, but the hole that she put in it would become lethal to her very soon. She cupped the face of Robin with one hand as the man continued to fuck her dying, twitching body, a happy smile still on her lips as her spirit parted with her flesh.</p><p> </p><p>Tears flashed in Lucina’s eyes, and the girl was happy that the mask covered her face. She never considered that her actions could lead people to go to such measures. Now her guilt was eating away at her as she listened to Black Knight’s story. She mood only went further down as she went inside the castle and saw Tharja’s lifeless corpse there. And her guilt stayed with her as she finished off the remainder of the enemy forces, and went back through the portal to the world she came from. Although she was already thinking of another group of people she could ask for help, a question was stuck in her mind: Should she condemn another group of people to such an exhausting battle? WIth how terrible she was feeling at the moment, she wondered if there was another way of solving her problems. One way of not having to worry about them anymore was obvious: she could always follow the three girls whose deaths she had caused into death as well...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>